


It's always you

by halfawatermelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Na Jaemin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lee Jeno, Soft Lee Jeno, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfawatermelon/pseuds/halfawatermelon
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin have been attached at the hip as long as anyone can remember, and everyone always thought that they'd both be beta's. But after Jeno presents as an omega and jaemin presents as an alpha their dynamics are bound to change but the bond between them never will
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> lol first fic ever but I love nomin and was inspired by other fics to try my own hand so here's whatever this is lmao

Growing up Jeno and Jaemin always thought and were told by others that they were both bound to be beta’s. They were almost the exact same size, (if they both actually stood up straight, Jeno looking at u lol) and both of them had a certain softness about them. 

Jaemin’s in the way he never rushed and always took his time and loves taking care of people (but mostly Jeno). And Jeno in his sweetness where even tho he denied liking skinship was still always leaning on and showing love to his friends (especially Jaemin). 

So when Jeno presented as an omega it was a shock to everyone and yet it wasn’t at the same time. Jeno’s own parents joked, “This is why looks can be deceiving sweetie we should have looked closer at your personality, you’re a big softie jen.” His mom added teasingly by sweetly pinching his cheek and ruffling his hair.  
Jeno just lightly pouted even tho he wasn’t actually upset. Inside he knew he was a softie and this presentation just served as validating previously unnamed feelings. 

“Hmmm I wonder what Jaemin will be then, considering we always thought they’d be the same.” Jaemin’s dad questioned what they were all thinking outloud.

Several months later when Jaemin presented as an alpha people seemed more shocked, everyone that knew Jaemin and Jeno knew they were inseparable and how sweet Jaemin was and thought he would then be an omega too. 

“Mom! Dad? Im going over to Jaemin’s!” Jeno called as he got ready to head out the front door. 

“Jen,” his dad called out, “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Jaemin just presented a week ago, he must be very sensitive to new smells right now” he said lifting his eyebrows at Jeno as if to add without having to say outright ‘and you’re an omega it may not be safe right now’.

Jeno just huffed almost angrily, “I haven’t seen Jaemin in more than a week! and I’m not a new smell, he’s known me his whole life, I’m still going.” But seeing his dad’s apprehension added “but I’ll be careful I promise, you know Jaemin would never hurt me but if he does anything weird I’ll come right back.” His dad seemed finally a little reassured. He did know Jaemin and trusted him after all he was just a little more protective of his son now.

With one final bye Jeno was out the door and running towards Jaemin’s house. Part of how they were able to grow so close over the years is that Jaemin lived only about a 10 minute walk or a 5 minute run away from Jeno. In no time he was in front of the door almost vibrating he was so excited to finally see Jaemin again.

He raised his hand to open the door (at their level of friendship they just walk in each other’s houses as if it’s their own) when the door swung open and Jaemin was there staring at him with the dopiest smile on his face.

“Hey Jen,” is all he was able to get out before Jeno tackled him in a hug, he said he was going to be careful but it’s been more than a whole week without Jaemin! Jeno was about to explode he felt so pent up, this was a new record and he hated it. But here, finally back in Jaemin’s arms he finally felt right again, something inside seeming to click into place, and he melted into the embrace. 

Not thinking about anything except how glad he was to finally be with Jaemin again Jeno buried his face in Jaemin’s neck and softly admitted, “I missed you so much Jaem” and he thought he felt Jaemin shudder lightly as his breath hit his throat and Jaemin’s arms just got tighter around Jeno as he pushed his own face into Jeno’s neck taking a deep inhale of the fresh strawberries and floral scent with a hint of lavender and something more woodsy underneath. 

As he spoke into Jeno’s neck, the omega couldn’t hold back from shuddering in turn as he reassured Jeno, “I missed you too baby.” And felt a deep exhale on his neck as Jeno sunk into him further. 

Jaemin was someone that often-used pet names with all their friends, although mostly with Jeno, really he only calls the other’s pet names so they wouldn’t make fun of him for only referring to Jeno that way. But he just got so cute everytime! Like now when Jaemin can’t see him blushing but can feel the warmth radiating from his face that’s still tucked deep into Jaemin’s neck. 

As much as they both thought they would be beta’s as soon as Jeno had presented as an omega Jaemin knew it meant that he would be an alpha. It would explain the deep rooted need he had always had to take care of and protect Jeno ever since they were kids. And even in the future he knew that even though there aren’t strict rules and life for all secondary genders was pretty good. There were still those stupid alphas that tried to assert dominance like the olden days and Jaemin promised himself he would always protect Jeno no matter what and being an alpha just made it easier. (privilege !!! on that note black lives matter u can even stream on youtube to support!! Please sign petitions and stay informed)

Thinking about protecting Jeno again sent an urge through him where he finally came back to realization that they were still hugging each other as closely as they could in the middle of Jaemin’s doorstep. He took the chance to really stick his cheek in Jeno’s neck and started scenting him on both sides, he would make sure Jeno stayed safe and if he also just wanted Jeno to smell like him that was neither here nor there.

Jeno was content snuggling into Jaemin, when the alpha started pushing closer into his neck. Jeno knew this is what his dad may have considered as ‘doing something weird’ but Jeno felt so content as the smell of fresh linen, bitter coffee, fresh baked pastries, and curiously something like the ocean breeze filled his nostrils and washed over him. 

“Mmmm jaem,” Jeno said almost breathlessly, “you smell so good.” (like my own little bed and breakfast by the beach he thought to himself) Jaemin couldn’t hold back the small rumble of content in his chest as Jeno said that and his new pheromones came out even stronger. Jeno in return immediately craned his head to the side even farther so Jaemin had full access to his neck and Jaemin’s arms around his waist were the only thing keeping him up. As Jaemin hugged him even closer and nosed his neck and collarbones Jeno purred so deeply in his chest Jaemin could feel the vibrations between their chests. 

And the smell of lavender and flowers started getting stronger Jaemin was so content he felt like he could stay here in Jeno’s arms forever. Until he felt a pair of eyes looking at them. Immediately he opened his eyes and surveyed the street in front of him. There across the street he saw what must have been an alpha out for a jog staring at them, or more closely at Jeno and sniffing the air. 

Immediately Jaemin’s arms tightened around Jeno and he growled loudly and more menacingly, while still keeping eye contact with the alpha jogger. Jeno who seemed like he was about to fall asleep startled in his arms and curled in deeper. And even though Jaemin rationally knew it was because of him his alpha said it was because of this other alpha that was threatening his Jeno and he had to protect him. So, in the next second Jaemin let out another final warning growl and then pulled Jeno deeper inside and closed the door. 

Jaemin was breathing more deeply now being on edge after ‘defending’ Jeno, he tried to regain his breathing while rubbing soothing circles on Jeno’s back who was also breathing heavily curled into Jaemin’s chest.

Jaemin gently pulled Jeno’s head up making sure Jeno was looking at him as he apologized now that he was able to think more clearly. “I’m sorry for scaring you Jen, I didn’t mean to, I’m just a little more on edge now and there was another alpha who was looking at you weirdly.” Just saying it was enough to get Jaemin angry again and his pheromones pumped out even more. 

Jeno’s cheeks were slowly getting pinker and his eyes glassier as he stared at Jaemin before muttering, “it’s ok jaem I know you would never hurt me.” Before smiling sweetly and his eye’s turned into crescents and did Jaemin mention he was in love with Jeno? because he could suppress it all he wanted but every time Jeno smiled at him with his full force adorable crescent eyes Jaemin knew he was a goner. 

He could only smile back just as dopey, “thanks for forgiving me Jen I promise to always protect you,” Jeno’s cheeks just blushed deeper and he held on tighter to Jaemin’s back. Jaemin knew how shy Jeno could be so he took that as his response and continued “you wanna go upstairs and watch a movie in my room? or even better didn’t the next season of my hero academia come out this week? You didn’t watch it without me right??” Jaemin pouted at Jeno and they made their way up to Jaemin’s room with Jeno still as closely attached to Jaemin as possible while still being able to move. 

Jeno’s cheeks were still pink as they entered Jaemin’s room and he responded, “of course I didn’t watch it without you jaem, it wouldn’t be any fun that way.” Jaemin’s heart swelled and he picked Jeno back up into a big bear hug kissing him lightly on the head and then he spun him around with Jeno’s breathless giggles coming out and then he threw him (lightly) onto the bed and turning around to get his laptop with the biggest grin on his face. 

When he turned around again his smiled dropped, Jeno was still on the bed where he was flopped onto but his cheeks were now red and he seemed to be breathing heavily and that’s when Jaemin smelled it. The sweet balance of strawberries, mixed flowers, lavender, and the woods was gone. Now the intoxicating scent of lavender was enveloping everything with the smell of fresh pines and the earth working together to almost put Jaemin into a daze. 

Jaemin pushed himself to the farthest wall possible and for a moment just stared, was Jeno really going into his heat right now? Now of all times? Could something have triggered it? What is he supposed to do? And then Jeno, who had been staring at Jaemin let out a whimper and all Jaemin knew was that he had to keep him safe and that that was the most important. 

He slowly made his way back over so he was next to the bed, Jeno just stared up at him with his deep sparkly eyes as if he was the only person in the world who could take care of him right now. Jaemin brushed some of the hair that was starting to stick to his forehead away and Jeno closed his eyes and tried to nuzzle his face deeper into Jaemin’s hand. 

As sweet as it was this is what finally woke him up and Jaemin knew he had to get Jeno back home now before his heat fully hit and it was too late. He bristled and growled again thinking about that alpha jogger or anyone else that may be on the streets and Jeno whined in response and his eyes started to get glassy and he turned his head away from Jaemin. 

“oh no baby,” Jaemin leaned down to Jeno tilting his head back to look at him, “I’m sorry sweetie that wasn’t directed towards you, I’m just a little worried but everything is going to be ok I’m going to protect you and make sure you get home safe no matter what ok?” 

Jeno nodded and put his arms up reaching out to Jaemin to hold him. Jaemin scooped him up so that Jeno’s legs were wrapped around his torso and his head was buried deep into his neck while his arms wrapped around Jeno’s torso. This way he would be able to travel faster than any other way of trying to hold Jeno.

Immediately he set off and started pumping his pheromones out as much as he could as he sprinted down the streets of their neighborhood with Jeno in tow, constantly reassuring Jeno “you’re doing so well Jen, we’re gonna be back home soon I promise baby just a little longer ok?” only receiving a head nod into his chest. But it was enough for Jaemin to be pushed even farther and he made it to Jeno’s house in record time. 

He burst through the front door with his eyes blazing the most incredible shade of pink and he loudly announced to anyone in the house, “Jeno’s gone into heat.” 

“What???” His dad appeared from upstairs while adding, “why- how is he going into heat it’s much too soon from last time.” Jeno’s dad made his way over to the two of them where Jeno was still koala-ed around Jaemin. He tried to pry him off but Jeno wouldn’t budge only shaking his head as Jaemin’s arms around him tightened. 

“I don’t know what happened he just started smelling more strongly and heating up 5 minutes ago, let me take him upstairs to his room and then I’ll leave.” Hearing these words Jeno’s grip on Jaemin tightened as he ascended the steps to Jeno’s room with Jeno’s dad close behind. 

Entering his room and placing Jeno down on his bed who seemed like he didn’t want to let go of Jaemin clutching at his arms and trying to keep his legs secured but was running out of strength as his heat really started to kick in. 

Jaemin brushed Jeno’s hair out of his face letting all his love show in his eyes as he said, “I hope your heat goes well Jen, stay safe, I’m gonna leave now.” 

Jeno’s dad that had been watching them closely seemed to say more contemplative than anything else, “Thanks for bringing him back safely Jaemin get home safe” at this Jaemin nodded and headed towards Jeno’s door when a whine came from Jeno’s bed. Jaemin just tightened his fists and kept walking, Jeno’s dad will take care of Jeno and keep him safe, as much as he wants to stay and take care of Jeno he knows he wouldn’t be allowed to and he understands why since he presented so recently. 

But as Jaemin keeps walking the whimpers only get louder and louder, and once he’s at the door about to walk out he hears a cry from Jeno, “J-jaem where are you going?” Jeno who has just gotten enough energy to push himself slightly up onto his arms is staring at Jaemin with tears in his eyes.

“J-jen I can’t stay” hearing this Jeno starts to really cry and try to push himself up more to get to Jaemin. 

“w-why? Y-you said you’d p-protect me” tears were falling down Jeno’s cheeks and a deep smell of melancholy started to invade the smell of lavender in the room. 

Jaemin heard Jeno’s dad trying to console Jeno but he couldn’t focus he was too busy fighting a war in his head. His brain knew he shouldn’t stay there’s no way Jeno’s parents would let him and what if he couldn’t control himself? But his alpha was whimpering back seeing and smelling his omega so sad because of him was tearing him apart and he wanted to do nothing more than run back over to reassure Jeno he would never leave his side. But Jaemin knew that would only make it worse when he had to leave later so he gritted his teeth and took another step forward, almost out the door now when he heard a small thump from behind him.

And he turned as Jeno really started to bawl after he had tried to get up to go after Jaemin but didn’t have enough energy and just thumped back onto the bed. “D-don’t leave me Jaemin” he cried as he tried to both rub his tears away and finally push himself up to chase after Jaemin. While Jeno’s dad tried and failed to console him. Jeno just pushed him and wouldn’t look away from Jaemin as he kept crying and whimpering calling to him, “j-jaem, Jaemin, m-my jaem p-please.”

Jaemin took a step back closer to Jeno almost as in trance his body was being pulled back to Jeno’s. He looked away from Jeno to his dad for a moment who still looked contemplative but now more stressed and resigned staring at Jeno but then he looked back at Jaemin as he stood up from Jeno’s side and nodded. And that was all Jaemin needed to finally let himself be pulled back to Jeno.

He appeared by his side and scooped him up into a hug so fast Jeno startled and halted mid cry. Then somehow as if he gained more power just being near Jaemin he reached out around Jaemin’s neck and pulled so hard Jaemin went falling down onto the bed and Jeno used this time to climb onto Jaemin with his arms still locked behind his neck and his legs wrapped around him and started to purr loudly as he shoved his face into Jaemin’s neck and inhaled deeply even as tears continued to fall and soak into Jaemin’s shirt. 

Looking around Jaemin had no idea when Jeno’s dad left and didn’t even register him having had closed the door faintly, he thinks he remembered hearing him say he was going to notify Jeno’s mom about everything, and he took that as meaning that Jeno’s dad was fully trusting him to take care of his son and so he was going to do just that. 

“Baby I’m sorry I won’t try and leave again ok?” Jaemin said as he rubbed circles into Jeno’s back with one arm and tried to rub his tears away with the other.

“I-I really thought you were gonna leave me Jaem,” Jeno looked up teary eyed staring right into Jaemin’s soul. “I-it hurt so bad all over,” he sniffed “but when we’re together it’s better.” the longer they stayed wrapped up the more Jeno started to calm down and breath easily. And the more Jaemin’s heart swelled. 

“I’ll always take care of you Jeno, any way I can, I’ll do anything to keep you happy” he muttered and kissed the top of Jeno’s head who had started to doze off now that he had calmed down and was sure Jaemin couldn’t leave. (since he was mostly on top of him and had his arms firmly locked around Jaemin’s neck) and with Jeno comfortable in his arms Jaemin, with the sweet scent of lavenders relaxing him enough to snuggle into Jeno’s hair and hold him tighter, Jaemin started to fall asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cute and a bit of spice lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thanks so much for reading this lol not sure how far I'm gonna go with it but I'm just having fun I hope this can bring a little bit of joy to whoever reads it stay safe and healthy out there wherever u are in the world!

Jaemin awoke to the sounds of voices in the hallway just outside Jeno’s room, as if they had started their conversation inside and just stepped out.

“Then do you think Jaemin triggered Jeno’s heat?” Jeno’s mom asked. 

Jeno’s dad responded, “It must be but that can only happen with mated wolves and soul bonds but it doesn’t make sense.”

“Well Jeno only presented 5 months ago, so he had his heat then and after 3 months, this is almost more than a whole month early. how do you explain that?” 

“Ummm, as soul bonds??”

“That’s what I thought,” Jeno’s mom responded almost chuckling at her flustered husband. “Let’s do some more research into soul bonds.” And with that the sound of both parents walking down the steps echoed through the house.

Jaemin didn’t know what to think, he hadn’t really heard of soul bonds before. But then an imagine appears of Jeno in his mind, laying next to him in Jaemin’s bed. Looking at Jaemin so sweetly as the moonlight reflected his face, after another night staying up just talking to each other and basking in the feeling of being together. Looking Jaemin dead in his eyes and telling him, “Sometimes it really feels like we’re soulmates Jaem” and smiling his sweetest shyest smile.

And Jaemin just blushed and held him close, because there could be all kinds of soulmates, he wondered if maybe they had one as two potential beta’s. And Jeno just hugged Jaemin tighter and seemed to smell him more deeply already rubbing his face on Jaemin’s clothes and skin as if to mark him, even tho they were still too young to. 

He then came back to the present after realizing that Jeno’s beautiful eyelashes resting on his cheeks that Jaemin was dazedly staring at had turned into his beautiful brown eyes staring at Jaemin. Jaemin blushed after being caught staring and Jeno just laughs happily still curled around Jaemin. 

“How are you feeling Jen?” Jaemin tried to ask casually but couldn’t hold back the sound of his worry. 

Which was endearing to Jeno who responded softly but clearly, “Not bad, it was only bad when you tried to leave, and I thought you were abandoning me.” Jaemin was stunned by how blunt Jeno was being with him, normally he had to weedle his real feelings out of him. 

But not one to leave an opportunity to snuggle Jeno get away, while also reassuring him, Jaemin responded pulling Jeno closer with firm hands and making exaggerated kissy faces. “Baby you know I could never ever abandon you, Jen-ah you know you’re my favorite and I love you more than anything right?” his last kissy face turned into a real soft one on Jeno’s cheek. 

Jeno blushed and snuggled closer into Jaemin’s chest and Jaemin felt like he could faintly feel Jeno returning his kiss. A minute later he muttered, “I know, I think it may be because I didn’t see you for a whole week and then your pheromones were so strong.” Not adding on how by so strong he meant they smelled so good, like his own bed and breakfast at the beach he wanted to live at forever. 

Jaemin still blushed while cheekily smiling with his beautiful big smile and twinkling eyes, “I missed you too Jen, and if it only hurts when we’re apart then I won’t leave your side for any second without your permission.” He reassured the omega. 

Jeno felt his heart swell and the omega inside of him purr loudly and curl up contently completely trusting. The heat that still made his body lightly burn was no problem for now he was content and protected because his Jaemin was here. 

And they proceeded to be that for the rest of the day, Jaemin tried to detach them at one point to quickly go to the bathroom but Jeno quickly latched back on. “Take me too.” 

“Jen I’m just going to the bathroom I’ll be back in a second I promise.”

“No,” Jeno was resolute already slowly getting up, moving and being apart from Jaemin he could feel his body burn more, “I’m coming too.”

Seeing the pain and determination in Jeno’s eyes Jaemin quickly acquiesced and got up wrapping his arm around Jeno’s waist. “We’ll take turns ok? You’ll go first.” 

Jeno wanted to tell him that doesn’t make sense since he wanted to go in the first place, but he lets Jaemin take care of him in all his different little ways. Once they get to the bathroom Jaemin pulls Jeno again so they’re completely touching and holds him tightly pushing his cheek into his neck.” I’m giving you a buncha energy ok you got this.” 

Jeno just scoffed but the second he was away from Jaemin’s arms and alone in the bathroom the burn got a little bit stronger and he held onto Jaemin’s words and quickly finished up, using them as a mantra until he opened the door.

Jaemin immediately hugged him, “Good job Jen you did so well,” Jeno blushed deeply “Now can you just wait a little bit more for me hmm.” Jeno nodded and detached from Jaemin who took it as his queue to go to open the door. Jeno crouched on the floor and started to draw circles on the floor.

“Jeno sweetie? What are you doing there” Jeno’s mom’s voiced called from the top of the stairs but Jeno barely looked up. He just muttered Jaemin while spelling his name out on the floor smiling a little and then looking up. The next moment the door behind Jeno opened and Jeno sprung up immediately.

“Jaemin,” he sighed softly into Jaemin’s arms knowing he wouldn’t have to leave again for a while and could just enjoy the feeling of peace being by Jaemin’s side gave him above the pain of his heat. 

“Jeno you did so well I’m so proud of you, now let’s get you something to eat do you want to try and eat downstairs or go back to your room?” he waited. Jeno only seemed to sink deeper into Jaemin’s arms but he seemed to understand that as he responded “ah room ok” Jeno’s body still felt weak, that’s why they have to go back to their room and cuddle definitely the only reason.

Trying to move around so they were still attached Jaemin starting to walk back to Jeno’s room finally realized his mother was watching them. Jaemin blushed a little since he was walking with Jeno wrapped in his arms but still greeted her, “Hello mom,” Jeno and him have called their moms mom since they were kids. 

“Hello Jaemin, hello again Jeno,” she smiled again at Jeno who finally realized she was there and added a small hi mom cheeks dusting with pink. “I’ll bring you both some sandwiches in a moment and then after that I’ll have some food in the fridge but your father and I are going to be away for the next day or 2 to check on my mom who came down with the flu (stay safe and wash ur hands!!). But I’m sure Jaemin will be able to take care of you.”

Her eyes glistened as Jaemin stood up straighter and puffed his chest out holding onto Jeno tighter, “I’ll take good care of Jeno and make sure nothing happens, you can trust me mom.” Jaemin’s shyness seemed to have ebbed away and his confidence that he would do exactly as he said shown through his voice and his eyes. 

Jeno’s mom smiled at the two of them, “I trust you both, maybe a little too much. But who am I to fight against fate.” She chuckled rubbing both their heads as they sported matching blushes. 

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Jaemin says clearing his throat and pulling Jeno towards his room. 

They were all curled up on Jeno’s bed with Jeno sitting happily in Jaemin’s lap as he sat against the wall and had his arms around his waist scrolling through SNS on his phone while Jeno watched. Jeno’s mom had dropped off the sandwiches and she and Jeno’s dad had just left telling them to keep them updated on Jeno’s heat if it flaired up and that they would tell them how long their stay would be after checking grandma’s condition.

Jeno had eaten enough to be drowsy in Jaemin’s arms and he was soon paying less attention to the phone and more attention to trying not to fall asleep so he could just appreciate being with Jaemin more. 

Jaemin attuned to Jeno looked down and saw his drowsy eyes, he smiled softly Jeno was really so cute trying to bat away his sleepiness and keep his eyes open. “Jen baby let’s go to sleep now hmm?” Jaemin had to fight off a chuckle as he saw Jeno’s face change as if he wanted to fight him but then he just sighed resigned, but content and he smiled.

“Ok but that means we’re cuddling!” Jaemin couldn’t hold back his smile and a little laugh Jeno was just too adorable.

“of course baby what position do you want?” Jaemin didn’t even realize how that might sound until he registered the blush on Jeno’s cheeks. Jaemin blushed even deeper huffing, “You know that’s not what I meant!” he pouted and Jeno thought his alpha looked adorable, he turned curling up in Jaemin’s arms.

“You’re the big spoon cutie,” he could feel Jaemin blush behind him as he buried his face into Jeno’s neck. Jeno shivered but then relaxed into Jaemin’s hold with his arms that were wrapped around him. And together Jeno and Jaemin fell into a deep sleep. 

Jaemin woke up to Jeno’s body feeling hotter than ever before and the feeling of something soft and a little wet pushing against his groin. Jaemin snapped his eyes open and used his arms that were clasped firmly around Jeno’s sides to push his body away. Jeno whimpered loudly, “Jaem please.” And Jaemin turned him around still keeping his arms straightened and not bringing Jeno closer, afraid of the breathlessness in Jeno’s voice and the heady quality to the air.

Jaemin wished he didn’t turn him around, seeing Jeno with his cheeks pink panting slightly squirming since he wasn’t touching Jaemin and with his cock almost fully hard against his stomach underneath his tshirt was too much for him. Jaemin couldn’t look away he was entranced Jeno’s lips looked especially pink and plump and kissable, and looking at them was all he could do to stop himself from looking farther down. 

He couldn’t resist but he had to resist, he couldn’t let his wolf take control if he did, he would want to breed with Jeno on the spot. At that thought he felt his eyes flash but quickly closed them to take a deep breath and clear his head. But it was a mistake because now all he could smell in the air was a thick layer of heady lavender and he was intoxicated. 

Jeno whimpered again squirming trying to get closer than Jaemin’s armlength hold on him, “J-jaem please it hurts,” hearing him Jaemin knew no matter what he would do whatever Jeno needed of him, in this moment Jeno’s needs trump his own and he felt his inner wolf agree to care for his mate. 

He pulled Jeno closer, trying to keep their lower bodies separated while still embracing him and kissing into his neck, “Sorry baby you just startled me, what do you need?” Jeno moaned feeling the words hot on his neck. 

“Need to be closer to you,” Jeno tried to push his leg closer and over Jaemin’s thigh to bring them flush together but Jaemin held his waist down.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea sweetie I want to help you through this, but we are not going to have our first time during your heat.” When we haven’t even officially confessed our love to each other yet

Jeno seemed to half agree half not as he nodded a little bit but also started to pout, “but Jaemin you’re mine and mine alone, we’re more than just mates.” And Jaemin couldn’t help but agree somewhere deep down. He was Jeno’s and Jeno was his, The slide from inseparable best friends to an acknowledgement of being soulmates seems to have been seamless in Jeno’s mind.

Jaemin however was having a harder time wrapping his head around it but, in his heart, and his inner wolf he knew Jeno was right. They’ve always had a special connection, and this only proves it, but still. “I know Jeno-ah that means we have our whole lives ahead of us to officially mate we don’t have to do it right now sweetie,” Jaemin brushed Jeno’s hair behind his ear looking far too soft and fondly at Jeno considering Jeno’s cock was still flush against his stomach, seeming to swell at the sweet words.

“Fine.” Jeno pouted again but agreed, “But are you really just going to leave me like this?” and gestured vaguely to his groin and blushed pouting slightly. Normally he wouldn’t be so forward, but his heat burned all over his skin stronger than ever and his cock ached.

Jaemin was blushing, as soon as Jeno pointed to his dick he couldn’t look away, Jaemin licked his lips absent mindedly. “Of course, not Jen baby I’d never leave you like this.” And because even if their soulmates and he’s in his heat consent is key. “Can I touch you baby is that ok?”

Jeno blushed and huffed an exasperated yes, mumbling under his breath “And you better kiss me while you’re at it.” Jaemin grinned as he changed his hand that was reaching lower to instead curl it around Jeno’s face, his thumb running along his cheek slowly as he really looked Jeno in the eye and let all his love out that he normally tried to suppress and label as just friendship. 

Jeno preened under Jaemin’s loving gaze, and flushed deeper as his face moved closer, “I’m gonna kiss you now ok?” Jeno nodded his head and said ok almost too quickly his head nearly smashed right into Jaemin’s who just giggled and then surged forward to finally connect their lips.

Kissing Jeno just felt right, it wasn’t fireworks, but it was the warm hearth of a beloved home and tasted like fresh strawberries he never wanted to stop eating. His plump lips pushed against Jaemin’s needily wanting more, and as much as Jaemin’s alpha wanted to take Jeno and formally make him his mate to the rest of the world right now. Being close to Jeno like this was enough that as long as they were together that’s all Jaemin needed. 

It was his human side that pushed back into Jeno’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip to get him to open. Jaemin immediately licked in and Jeno moaned into Jaemin’s mouth. And this was finally enough to get Jaemin’s newly presented wolf riled up and he licked in deeper, moving his hands down onto Jeno’s waist and then to his ass copping one strong squeeze while still kissing Jeno and placing him onto his back on the mattress. Jeno moaned louder into his mouth at the sensitivity coming from his rear, and Jaemin tasted his mouth even more hungrily pressing their bodies together even closer.

As he did his and Jeno’s fully hard dicks brushed against each other, with only the thin layers of the boxers the two were wearing. Jeno moaned even more loudly letting out almost a whine as Jaemin’s moan turned into a growl. Jaemin rolled his hips again purposefully against Jeno’s, pushing him deeper into the mattress with every roll. Jeno moaned under him and shuddered as their hard lengths pushed together and Jaemin kissed and nipped at his neck.

“A-ah more please nana” Jeno looked at Jaemin dazedly but full of lust and Jaemin felt his alpha howl in his chest ready to take his mate. Jaemin pushed even deeper onto Jeno, leaving no space for even air in between them and sucked into his neck. Jeno moaned all the more deeply and his legs relaxed apart. Jaemin knew he had to make a decision fast on what they were going to do or else he would be tempted to give into Jeno and take it all the way.

He decided the best place to start would be to get the edge off of Jeno. Since Jaemin wasn’t sure how long he was awake with his cock slowly getting harder as his ass was pressed against Jaemin. 

Bringing his head up for one more deep kiss, Jaemin pulled Jeno’s boxers down freeing his cock. Jaemin left one final peck moving down Jeno’s body leaving licks and sucks across his chest and torso. When he got to his cock Jaemin looked up at Jeno for one final confirmation it was ok, Jeno looked flushed and breathless staring at Jaemin and just lightly whimpered in his chest and Jaemin knew it was approval and a request for Jaemin to start touching him.

So Jaemin slowly licked up the side of Jeno’s length, his thighs shook beneath Jaemin’s palms. And then Jaemin sucked the tip into his mouth, Jeno let out a loud whine and Jaemin took it as a sign to keep going. So he pulled more and more of Jeno’s length into his mouth, slowly so as to not completely overwhelm Jeno but enough to take the edge off. 

Jaemin started to get into a haze of making Jeno feel good and watching him whine underneath him. Enough that he lost track of time until several minutes of steady sucks along the length, and licks on the tip later. Jeno was letting out more whines than words until he called out, “Jaem I’m almost-“ Jaemin took this as the cue to suck Jeno back into his mouth and hollow out his cheeks humming along his length. “A-ah Jaemin!” Jeno cried out as he released into Jaemin’s mouth who quickly sucked and pulled riding out Jeno’s orgasm with him. Once Jeno seemed like he was done Jaemin released with a pop and quickly climbed up Jeno’s body again to see how he was doing.

Jeno just stared at him smiling dopily and pulled him close planting a big kiss on Jaemin’s lips. 

“If I get a kiss every time I suck your ding dong im gonna have to do it more often.” Jaemin teased Jeno with mirth on his tone and a smug and satisfied grin on his lips. Jeno blushed deeply and pushed on Jaemin’s chest and the muttered something so quietly Jaemin didn’t catch it. “hmm what was that Jeno-ah?” Jaemin inquired while nosing into Jeno’s neck to get his attention and be closer to hear.

“I-I said we can kiss more than that,” Jeno blushed and tried to hide his face in Jaemin’s neck. “I-I want to kiss often.” 

The words spoke right into Jaemin’s skin and it sent a warmth that blossomed and tingled beneath the surface. He pulled Jeno up so they were facing each other again and softly caressed his soft honey like cheek, (you gotta taste it), he leaned in and kissed Jeno’s check and told him with a sudden intensity underneath his words. “I’ll kiss you as much and often as you’d like Jen, it would be my pleasure.” 

Then Jaemin leans in and their mouths are connected, and everything just feels right, he couldn’t full focus on kissing Jeno earlier but now that he could he would never let anything distract him from it again. Jeno moans lightly into Jaemin’s mouth, who in turn tries to pull Jeno even closer Then out of nowhere Jaemin pulls back and instead starts kissing all over Jeno’s face; his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, all the way down to his collarbone. 

Some of the kisses were so light Jeno couldn’t help but giggle as he blushed with the onslaught of love that Jaemin was showering him in. (along with his scent) then Jeno yawns and Jaemin looks away from Jeno for the first time in forever and sees its 4:24am and quickly switches to take care of Jeno mode which means sleep. “Jeno-ah lets go to sleep ok baby we can cuddle real close.”

Jeno who seemed like he wanted to disagree when Jaemin had started talking quickly turned into another smiling face and just agreed humming and pulling Jaemin close to rest his head on Jaemin’s chest. 

Jaemin lightly brushed Jeno’s hair as he fell asleep and then soon the strong and peaceful lavender lulled Jaemin to sleep with Jeno wrapped in his arms and a happy smile on his face. Despite his blue balls lol the power of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gochujang!!!! lol a lil spice it may get spicier after this 👀


End file.
